American McGee's Alice: Shattered Dreams
by Ghostdoe
Summary: The story of what would have happened if Doctor Bumby had his way with poor Alice. Would he have sold her to the Prostitution House or kept her for himself? Mature for content of a sexual nature that is to be continued.


"Alice, tell me of your Wonderland…" The deep moaning voice sobbed on, as Alice squirmed, making herself comfortable. "It's broken…"

"Your Wonderland is broken?" He asked her, staring down at his notepad, making scribbles here and there. "No…my Wonderland is merely breaking…" He stared down at her again, and removed his glasses from his facial area. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he slowly began rubbing the lenses in a tight circle and resuming taking notes after placing back behind his ears, resting dependently on his nose. "What's broken Alice?"

She sighed and opened her eyes, moving her head slowly and staring into his eyes through the thin glass that separated them. This glasses shone bright in the moonlight seeking its way through the curtains. "I am…" He stared into her eyes.

"I am broken…and the pieces are shattered into memories I can not forget. They are broken…but they are not lost."

"That will not do Alice," he gripped that pad and grunted mildly. "Your memories should be forgotten. They are merely memories, they are destroying you Alice. Memories are memories and who has time for tears? You need to forget Alice, you cannot just assume that you will live your life in fear of your Wonderland. Your Wonderland is what is taking you back, you need to forget Alice or you shall never have any hope. You did not kill your parents in that fire, that fire is barely a memories. It didn't happen Alice. The fire didn't exist, it was just an illusion. It is why you were put in that dreaded Asylum girl. Now, snap out of this dream or you'll be back at Rutledge before you can say 'broken'. I don't have time for people that will never progress."

Alice turned to fear. She didn't want to go back to the Asylum, she didn't want to go among mad people. Certainly not. She had already had this argument with Cheshire, and she was certainly not mad. "No…Doctor…please. I promise that I'll forget, but it just may take some hours…please Doctor Bumby. I'll be good…I'll forget…please don't send me back to Rutledge…"

"Try harder…" He stood up and walk towards his window, the candle flickered and Alice sat up and turned over the sofa to face him. "It's dark out, collect your prescription tomorrow. For now, it is time to rest Alice. Come to my office for your slip first thing, I expect you here by at least nine and back by at least quarter to ten. No messing around. We have another appointment together."

"Yes Doctor Bumby…" She droned on, removing herself from his office. "And Alice!"

She turned back for the minute, hoping he'd have something better to say. "Don't wonder off tomorrow. You're doing that a lot lately. And you'll be checked in your sleep tonight to see if your actions during sleeping have possibly changed."

Alice sighed. It wasn't what she was hoping for. She brushed the loose brunette hair from her forehead and stared at the Doctor. "Thank you…"

He Didn't respond, but continued to gaze out of his window without saying a word. It wasn't a harsh night, but instead the snow fell peacefully, eager to meet the family that lay on the bare streets of London below. Eventually, she continued on down the hallway and soon into her own bedroom.

The walls were littered with decaying pictures from her childhood memories, and saying that next to all of them were pictures of herself in Wonderland, or pictures of herself and her Wonderland friends. A particular childhood favourite to draw was the White Rabbit.

She carefully undid her apron and pulled it over her head, resting it across one of her arms. She hung it on the back of the nearest armchair before removing her dress, tights and petticoat. She took off her undergarments and preceded to lie in her bed. She didn't particularly like to wear her nightgown. It made her rather uncomfortable and sweaty. She tucked herself in underneath her bed sheet and snuggled up until she felt warm enough to shut her eyes and finally sleep on this cold, late night.


End file.
